


Fight for My Way

by shoot_anonimus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoot_anonimus/pseuds/shoot_anonimus
Summary: 15 years and more.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 24





	Fight for My Way

A sound of a crying man woke up Jeno from his deep slumber. He was about to get up when he felt his body throbbing from pain. Ah, he almost forgot that he was beaten up from his previous MMA fight. And probably, the crying man is Jaemin. His bestfriend for 15 years.

"Oh gosh this is why I told him to stop. Look at him now! He didn't even told his coach! I'm so gonna kill him once he wake up!" And the crying goes on. 

"Yah Na Jaemin. Stop crying. I'm not dead" He said as he tries to get up for the second time. He felt Jaemin's arms circling on his waist, helping him to sit up. He can hear the boy suppressing his sob as he fix his position on the hospital bed. He sighed and pats his bestfriend's head. "You love me that much, huh?" Jaemin glared at him and shoves away Jeno's hand. 

"I hate you. I hate you so much Lee Jeno." Instead of feeling sad, Jeno just chuckled and holds the boy's hand. "I'm really sorry Jaemin. I guess I'm too confident to fight. But here I am, inside the emergency room. Sorry for scaring you. I won't do it again."

Jaemin perked up when he heard what Jeno said to him. "You're gonna stop fighting? Then it's good! I promise I'll find a job for you!" Jeno sighed and smile softly before answering the latter. "No Jaem. I mean I won't fight again without telling Coach Johnny and I won't scare you again. You know that this is my dream since we were kids. I won't give up just because I lose." 

Jaemin retrieved his hand from Jeno after that. He can't blame Jeno. He was there when Jeno said that it's his biggest dream. That he will do everything to achieve it and to make Jaemin proud of him. And now that Jeno's here, near his dream, he knows that he can't do everything but to support his bestfriend. It hurts to see Jeno being hit by his opponents. But that's part of the game. All he have to do is to trust his bestfriend. And maybe pray for him even though Jeno is a spawn of devil. (Mark's words. Not his.) But seeing him knocked out inside the ring, unconscious, scared the hell out of him. He swear that this will be the last time that he'll watch Jeno's fight. 

"Let's just go home. The doctor said that you can be discharge once you wake up." Jaemin just said as he stand up. He gathered Jeno's belongings and helped the taller. "I know you're tired. But we need to eat." 

"Yeah. Thank you Jaemin, and I'm sorry." He just hummed as a respond. It's been a long day. 

Jeno expected a sermon and nagging from his coach, but all he received was hugs and lots of (read: unwanted) kisses. Ten, Johnny's boyfriend, and Jaemin was just laughing at the poor boy's misery. 

"You kid! Don't do that again! You almost give me a heart attack! Do you know that? I even stopped our sexy time last night when Jaemin called and informed me that you had a fight without telling me and that you're inside the emergency room after?! God kid! That will be the last time or I'm so gonna kill you! Or I'll call Doyoung to nag at you for one month!" Jeno just awkwardky laughed as he pushed his coach away gently.

"Uhm, thanks for sharing your sexy time even though I don't wanna hear about it and no thanks. Jaemin's nagging is enough for now. And I promise Coach. That will be the last time." Johnny just ruffled Jeno's hair and sighed. "You're lucky I love you kid. Just be careful okay? You really scared me."

"Yes Coach." He replied and looked at Jaemin who's now talking with Ten and Donghyuck, who is their other bestfriend and Johnny's son (younger brother actually but he claimed him as his own son.) "So, when are you gonna confess?" He heard Johnny asked him. "Why would I confess to Jaemin? I don't even like him like that." Johnny just laughed and pinched Jeno's cheeks. 

"Hey kid. I did not say I'm talking about Jaemin. Got you." Aaaaand that's it. He was caught. 

Jeno was there when Jaemin kneeled infront of someone he doesn't even know. All he knows is that it's a vip who was caught stealing by Jaemin. 

"I'm so sorry Ma'am. I promise I won't do it again." Jaemin said as he bowed his head. His manager is just standing beside the said vip. "I'm so sorry Madam. Don't worry! We will make sure to punish him for his wrong doings." And that's where Jeno snapped.

"What did you say? You'll punish him instead of praising him because he caught a thief?! VIP or not! That woman is still a thief!" Jaemin was surprised by Jeno's sudden outburst. He did not expect his bestfriend to react like this. He knows that Jeno is a patient and a calm peron. It's very rare to see him like this. So he stood up and holds Jeno's hand. "Hey Jen, calm down. It's alright so please calm down. I'm at fault so it's okay."

"No Jaemin! It's not okay! This is unfair! Just because that woman is a VIP doesn't mean that she's right! She deserves to be punished! Not you!" He grabbed Jaemin's ID and throw it near the woman's feet. Making all of them flinched. "From now on, Jaemin is not working here anymore!" He furiously said as he holds Jaemin's hand tightly and pulled him towards the company's exit door. 

"Jeno! Jen! It hurts!" Jaemin said as he tried removing Jeno's hands from his. Jeno immediately let go of him and breaths deeply. "Why did you do that Jaem? Why?!" Jaemin flinched but he did not allow Jeno to see that he's scared of him.

"I need it Jeno! I need my job! And now what am I gonna do?! I still have a rent to pay! I don't have enough savings! I have to send money for dad! You know it Jeno!" The older sighed when he saw Jaemin crying. It really hurts to see his bestfriend like this. And he feels like a horrible person now. So he hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry Jaem. I'm really sorry. I just can't stand seeing people treating you like that. And it's so unfair that you can't even defend yourself just because they're above you. So I have to do it. I'm not sorry though, that I made you quit." Jaemin just nodded and returned Jeno's hug. "From now on, you'll be my manager. So you'll receive money from my fight. Don't worry hmm? I'll take care of you." The smaller just laughed and shakes his head. "Dumbass. I can't even watch you train after that day. And you'll expect me to watch your fights?" Jeno laughed too and pats Jaemin's head. "You don't have to watch. Just cheer for me before my fights. It's enough for me."

"Yah Jaemin, why are you still sleeping? Don't you have a work?" He heard Donghyuck asking him as the said man entered his room. "Nah, I quit last night." Donghyuck was kinda shocked. He knows that Jaemin needs to earn money and that quitting will be the last item on the younger's list right now. So why? "Actually no. Jeno did it." 

"Why?" Donghyuck asked as he sits on Jaemin's bed. "There was a customer last night and I caught her stealing. But it turns out that she's a VIP. So my manager made me kneeled infront of her. I did but Jeno saw it. So yeah, he got angry and the rest is history." Donghyuck sighed angrily and played with the younger's hair. "Remind me to treat and thank Jeno later. He deserves to be rewarded." Jaemin just laughed and smiled. "I actually got scared at him last night. His face was so red and his veins, gosh Hyuck he was so scary." The older laughed and added "And hot?" Jaemin just chuckled and nodded. Well, he won't deny it. Jeno looked really hot last night. 

"You're so whipped. Just confess and go!" Jaemin sighed and closed his eyes. "It's not that easy, Hyuck. We're not you and Mark who mutually likes each other. And I don't want to risk our 15 years of friendship just because of this stupid feelings." Donghyuck just stared at his bestfriend and got up. "Trust me with this Jaem. Just confess to him." 

Jaemin just brushed him off and turned his back to Donghyuck. He was planning to continue his beauty rest when Donghyuck started speaking again. "Hey Jaem? What do you mean by me and Mark hyung mutually likes each other? He likes me too? Since when?" Oh no. Mark will surely kill him. 

"Jaem, i'll have my debut fight next saturday." Jeno said before eating his tteokboki. Actually, he was afraid to tell his bestfriend. Knowing the trauma that he caused to the boy when he was beaten up. "Hmm. What do you want me to do?" Jaemin replied as he looked up from his phone. Donghyuck's been bugging him since he told him that Mark likes him. He was annoyed but it's Donghyuck. His bestfriend. So he tolerates the older and replies to his messages. 

"I know that you can't watch it. But will you cheer me?" Jaemin will be honest. His bestfriend looks so adorable right now. He's seen as a man with a toned body, but he's actually a child inside. A five years old boy trapped inside the body of a 21 years old man. His eyes are begging, his lips are pouting, and his cheeks are pink. A total baby. "Of course Jeno. I'll just stay outside. I'll wait for you." Jeno smiled widely and continued eating his food. 

"Let's go to the mall after this." Jaemin said. He have a spare money so maybe he'll buy a simple gift for the older. "Why though?" Jeno replied as he tilt his head. Looking like a samoyed dog. Jaemin's favorite dog. (Because it looks like Jeno.) "Let's go shopping."

"Jaemin, you don't have to do this. I swear. You just being there, waiting for me is more than enough." Jeno said as Jaemin took his card to pay for Jeno's shoes. Yes, that's his gift for the taller man. A debut gift. "Jeno it's fine. It's a gift so you're not allowed to decline, okay?" The older just sighed and looked at his bestfriend. He's really selfless. He always put the others first before his self. "Then fine. Thank you Jaemin. But i'll pay you back okay? In a form of gift so you're not allowed to decline." The younger just laughed and said "That's why you need to win."

This is it. D-day. Jeno's debut fight. Jaemin can't stop moving from his sit. He's with Jeno and Johnny inside the assigned dressing room for fighters. He can't breathe properly. Too nervous for his bestfriend. 

"Jaemin, Nana. I need you to calm down. Breathe with me. Yes like that, one two three." Jeno smiled when he saw Jaemin slowly calmed down. "Just stay here and wait for me okay? Don't watch. Don't go outside. Don't go anywhere. Just wait for me." He was sitting beside the younger. Arms over Jaemin's shoulder, side hugging him. "Okay. I will. I won't watch, I won't go outside. I can do that."

"Trust me okay? I trained hard for this so I know i'll win. If not, then i'll win for you. So don't worry too much." Jaemin looked at his bestfriend's eyes. He wants to cry but he knows that he needs to be strong. "I trust you Jeno. But please don't be hurt. I can't stand seeing you in pain. Please be careful." His tears came out without him noticing. Call him exagerated but that's what he feel right now. To nervous, and scared. He felt Jeno's thumb wiping his tears. Soon, his forehead was touching Jeno's. "I will, Jaem. I will."

"Jeno! It's almost your game---oh i'm sorry please continue." Johnny halted and left the room again. The two boys inside just laughed at the older's antics. This is why they like him. He's not pushy and strict. "I'll go now." Jeno stated before removing his hands from Jaemin's. The younger just nodded. "Good luck Jen. I'll wait." With that, Jeno smiled and started walking towards the door. But he stopped when Jaemin called him again. He turned around. And he did not expect that surprise attack. A kiss from Jaemin, on his lips. The latter seperated from Jeno after a while and whispered "I love you Jeno. Please come back safely". After that, he pushed the older outside the room and closed the door. 

"Jeno are you ready? And why are you so red? Did you and Jaemin kissed?" Johnny asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. Jeno slowly touched his lips and smiled. "Yeah."

"Oh shit finally. But fight first before you celebrate. Maybe kiss him again if you win." Jeno laughed before walking. "I'll definitely win this." Johnny patted his head and said "Reminds me of Ten kissing me before a fight." The younger looked at him confusedly. "You fight?" The taller just laughed at him. "No, I mean our fights. On our bed. You know, sexy time." Jeno scoffed and left his coach. He doesn't need hear that. 

"ROUND 1! PARK HYUNWON! K.O.!" Jeno sighed heavily as he got up from the ring's floor. Next thing he knew, the referee was holding his right hand. "AND THE WINNER IS! LEE JENO!" The people around them cheered loudly. Jeno was the first amateur MMA fighter to knock out his opponent on the round one of their game. He set a new record. He got out from the ring and approached his coach who is now crying. "Jeno! I'm so proud of you!" He was hugged after that. "Thank you hyung. Thank you so much." His coach let go of him after that. "Go to him."

Jeno sighed as he walks slowly. He was being bombarded by the reporters, but he was not paying attention to any of them. His main goal right now is to approach the love of his life. Who is now hiding behind the sea of people. Wearing a cap, covering his ears. He sat in front of the younger man and tapped his knee.   
"Hey, Jaem." Jaemin slowly looked at him. He's still crying. Jeno just sighed and said "I just won. Why are you crying?" The smaller just sniffed and looked down again. "I told you to wait for me at the dressing room. Why are you here?" 

"I'm just making sure that you'll make it safe." Jeno smiled and holds the his hands. "I'm okay Jaem. I'm safe. See?" Jeno was right. He is safe and clean. 

A lot of people are watching them. Cameras are flashing everywhere. That's why he did not expect a lips touching his. People around them cheered loudly. They seperated from each other and Jeno smiled. "Come on. Let's go home."

"My god Lee Jeno! I thought you'll set a new record inside the ring?! Not outside the ring! Look at the articles." Mark just laughed at Donghyuck and pats his head. "Let them be, babe. Remember that we kissed in the middle of a busy mall." Donghyuck just huffed and smirked. "And whose fault is that mister?" Jaemin and Jeno just laughed at their bestfriends. Those two loves each other so much but they bicker all the time. 

The new couple looked at each other after that and smiled. Finally, after years of waiting (and being scared), they're together now. They don't have to hide their feelings for each other anymore. "Nana, I forgot to tell you something yesterday." Jeno suddenly said as he holds the youngers right hand. "What is it?" Jeno intertwined their hands and replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jeno."

They were about to kiss when Johnny entered the gym. "Okay kids! Stop flirting at each other. It's mine and Ten's job. And Mark! Please stop eating my son's face! Just eat food instead!" 

"Dad stop being a kill joy!" 

Let's just hope that they will be together for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Today (June 3, 2020) is the 7th year of NoMin knowing each other! As a gift, I tried to finish this although I suck at writing. English is not my first language, so i'm sorry for the mistakes. Thank you for reading!
> 
> And yes. This is inspired from Fight for My Way😂. 
> 
> Ps. This it not how I usually write😭.


End file.
